


Truth or Dare

by RelwarctheMighty



Series: Bad Luck, Good luck [2]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shaving, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelwarctheMighty/pseuds/RelwarctheMighty
Summary: The boys are joined by teen Loki one afternoon in Noh-Varr's basement for a game of Truth or Dare.Things get out of hand.Sequel to "Billy gets Lucky, twice".
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Loki, Billy Kaplan & Nate Richards, Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, other pairings if you squint - Relationship
Series: Bad Luck, Good luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172405
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the long-promised sequel to my first Young Avengers fic. You probably don't need to read that first, but it can't hurt.   
> Not as happy with this one, but I figured it was still worth posting. Hope you like it!

Billy really had no idea how Tommy had talked them into this. The eight of them sitting here in Noh-Varr’s basement of all places. The white-haired boy’s (Noh-Varr, not Tommy) hippie parents were out of Town for the weekend and Tommy had suggested the place as their afternoon hangout. Why they were all hanging out was the question.

Back up.

A new foreign exchange student from somewhere vague in Scandinavia had shown up. A black-haired, green-eyed boy named, believe it or not, Loki Odinson. Billy Kaplan had been placed in charge of showing him around their school.

Why would an exchange student show up so late in the school year, summer mere months away? Why so little information about the new student and where he came from? Yet, as odd as the newcomer seemed at first, he was nothing but polite to Billy and his friends. Eli, Nate, and Teddy had all agreed with Billy that they should try to make friends with Loki, show him the city, and help him adjust.

They’d made this decision on Friday during their D&D session. It was Saturday now. They’d met up at the Kaplan residence, ready to go out. Then a monkey wrench. Tommy and his friends showed up. David and Noh-Varr.

It had been a week since the two groups had met up for a game of Strip Poker. Which, as embarrassing as it had been for everyone, had a silver lining: Billy Kaplan was officially dating Teddy Altman.

The two had caught a movie that previous Saturday and had spent at least part of Sunday together as well. The following week had held fewer opportunities, but things really slowed down by Wednesday when Loki had shown up and seemingly monopolized Billy’s free time at school. Which wasn’t so bad the first day when Teddy had his basketball practise, but they were unable to met up on Thursday, and on Friday D&D was sacrosanct, of course. They’d agreed to spend Saturday afternoon with the group and keep Saturday evening and part of Sunday for a little private get-together for themselves. Hopefully that would work out.

But here they were, in the finished basement of Noh-Varr’s house. Much nicer than the Kaplans’. The two couches and love seat all matched. All situated around a low table with a large flatscreen on the wall opposite the middle couch. The rest of the basement was a bit of a clutter, but all in all, nice.

Billy and Teddy had headed to the couch facing the tv when Tommy unceremoniously plopped down between them, taking up far too much space for the couple’s liking. Well, Billy was certainly irritated, Teddy looked more surprised by Tommy’s audacity, though really they should have known better by now.

In fairness, Tommy had no idea the couple was even together, both not having come out publicly. But Tommy did know they were best friends and delighted in making them as awkward as possible.

To the right side of the room Loki, David, and Noh-Varr occupied the other couch. At the left Nate and Eli took the love seat. As fancy as the furniture set was it wasn’t especially spacious. Nate and Eli in particular had little room to give. The couches were meant for at least three, but of course Tommy saw to it that it felt like a lot less room.

Teddy shrugged at Billy helplessly. Billy just gave him a quick smile. It was Tommy being Tommy, after all. The white-haired twin then spoke up. “Too bad there’s eight of us today.” He proclaimed.

“Why?” asked Nate, innocently.

“One too many for Strip Poker.” Which wasn’t actually true, but Billy wasn’t going to let Tommy know that. Neither did Eli or anyone else who actually played proper poker.

Most of the participants in that earlier game blushed at the reminder, Tommy and exhibitionist Noh-Varr being notable exceptions. Loki raised an elegant eyebrow, looking positively interested.

“What’s this?” the European import asked. His accent wasn’t classically Scandinavian, having obviously learned British English at an early age, thus developing an odd but not unpleasant hybrid accent of his own.

“We bet with clothing instead of chips or money.” Tommy explained, leaning back on the couch. “Losers had to stay naked the rest of the game, and the first loser had to do what the winner said for the rest of the evening.”

Loki leaned forward, clearly interested. “Who won?”

“Billy did,” Nate said, proudly for some reason. Loki perked up more at that.

“Teddy lost first.” David said. Teddy’s blush turned from pink to red.

“What did Billy make him do?” Loki was practically leering at Teddy now, who looked away, obviously uncomfortable.

“We don’t know.” Tommy complained. “Billy and his _boyfriend_ disappeared later and won’t tell us what he made Teddy do.”

“Because it’s none of your business.” Billy said forcefully. Could they please change the topic?

“So what do we play instead?” asked Noh-Varr, being atypically helpful just when Billy needed it.

“How about an old classic?” Tommy said, smirking. “How about Truth or Dare?”

Billy groaned. Not this idea again.

“How do you play?” Loki asked. “Is it like the movies?” The green-eyed boy certainly seemed open to Tommy’s suggestion. Billy reconsidered making friends with the foreigner.

“Easy, first person picks someone, asks them truth or dare. If they pick Truth they have to answer a question. If they choose Dare they have to do something embarrassing or whatever.”

“What sort of dares are we allowing?” Loki asked.

“Hmmm.” Tommy mused. He turned to Noh-Varr, “Hey Spaceman,” what a nickname, “You still got that box?”

“Yep!” Noh-Varr excitedly jumped up and ran off to another part of the basement. He fumbled with some stuff, producing a cardboard box full of . . . something.

“What’s that?” Eli asked.

“My parents supply of sex toys.”

“What!?”

“Your parents just leave it out where anyone can see it?” Nate asked incredulously.

“It’s not where anyone can see it.” Noh-Varr protested. “It’s in the basement.” Where everyone was.

“I can’t believe this.” Eli said.

“I’m concerned about someone getting picked on all the time.” Nate said, nervously.

“We’ll keep it fair and impartial.” Said Tommy confidently, as he seemingly was dominating the situation, a position he really shouldn’t ever be in if Billy had anything to say about it.

“How’s that?” Eli asked skeptically.

“We’ll use a bottle to pick whoever you asked truth or dare.” Tommy explained as if it were obvious. “Spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you ask Truth or Dare.”

“Isn’t that a different game?” Nate asked quietly. He was ignored.

“Anyway,” Tommy picked up the soda bottle he had been drinking from, downed the last of the contents, then placed the bottle on its’ side in the middle of the table. “Who goes first?”

Awkward silence. Billy was wondering when it had been decided they were actually doing this.

“And since I came up with the idea . . .” Tommy started.

“Tommy,” Billy and David surprised each other with their joint statement.

“Fine.” Tommy conceded. “It’s Noh-Varr’s house, he gets to go first.”

Noh-Varr reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Tommy. Good.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!”

What a surprise.

“Ummm . . .” Noh-Varr thought for a moment. “Strip down to your undies. And stay that way for the rest of the game.”

“Pst, boring!” But Tommy eagerly got up and stripped down to his boxers. Off came his shirt, socks, and board shorts. Eli looked away. David, Noh-Varr, and even Nate all watched with curiosity. Loki seemed more disinterested than anything else.

Why was Teddy watching Tommy so attentively? Tommy did _look_ like Billy, but still . . .

Now finished, Tommy quickly spun the bottle again and sat back down, his arms over the back of the couch behind Billy and Teddy. The bottle finally came to a stop.

It landed on David

“Truth or Dare?”

David looked around for reassurance.

“Dare?” The glasses-wearing boy said nervously, surprising Billy.

“Okay.” Tommy got up and, covering his eyes with one hand, rummaged through the box next to the bottle on the table with his other hand.

“You’re not really gonna . . .” Eli started before Tommy produced a sealed plastic bag. Inside were . . . what looked like a little TV remote, some batteries, a tube of Vaseline, . . . and a small, slightly curved plastic cylinder.

David opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He opened and closed it again after a few moments.

“What is that?” Nate managed for David.

“It looked like . . .” Tommy opened the bag and flicked the switch on the remote. The curved bit of plastic started to hum and vibrate, startling Tommy.

The burr of the little motor was the only sound in the room.

“Uhhhh . . .” Teddy started.

“Where do . . .” Eli tried to be helpful.

“I dare you to use this!” Tommy announced loudly.

David actually whimpered.

“I know!” Noh-Varr again jumped up and dashed up the stairs.

Tommy turned off the vibrator. No use pretending it was anything else.

Noh-Varr returned with . . . a pair of bundled up socks. He leaned down to whisper in David’s’ ear. David’s eyes widened, but then he nodded.

The poor boy looked like a rabbit in headlights. Finally, he stood up, and undid his belt and pants. He lowered the seat of his pants a little, then, carefully, put a dollop of Vaseline on his finger, and reached behind him. His eyes widened further when he made contact. Only a few seconds passed, really, but the process seemed agonizingly slow for the boys observing. Eventually, he withdrew his hand, and picked up the sex toy. It really didn’t look like much, maybe four or five inches or so long.

David reached behind again with the vibrator, and very slowly seemed to be inserting it. Billy couldn’t really see from where he was sitting, but the expression on David’s face said it all. Sweat appeared on the dark boy’s brow. After a few moments he withdrew his hand, and gingerly sat back down. When his bottom came in contact with the couch, he let out an odd gurgling sound. Noh-Varr handed him a sock. His pants still undone, David took the sock and shoved it down the front of his crotch, fumbled around a bit, then freed his hand once again.

Everyone waited. Tommy offered David the remote.

David took it and, hesitating a second or two, flicked the switch.

“AH!”

There was the faintest of buzzing sounds, but otherwise Davids’ stiffening up and scrunching up his face was the only sign something had happened.

David opened and closed his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut. “Someone spin the bottle for me.”

Noh-Varr helpfully obliged. The bottle landed on Nate.

“T-Truth . . . o-o-or Dare?”

Nate looked away from David to the box on the table, a worried look on his face.

“Uh, Truth?”

“Who d-d-do you, ah . . . who do you like? Like a g-g-girl?”

Nate seemed taken aback.

“I . . . I don’t know.” Nate answered, an honest look on his face. “I liked Cassie, but . . . I don’t know.”

“Boo!” Tommy jeered.

“That’s a fair answer.” Billy defended his friend. Teddy and Eli both nodded, determined looks on their faces.

“Ug, fine!” Tommy threw up his hands.

Nate spun the bottle. It landed on Loki.

“Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.”

“Where, uh, which _specific_ country are you form?”

“Denmark.”

What?

“Wait, that’s it?”

“What were you expecting?”

Honestly, what were they expecting? The question was finally asked, and they got an answer.

Loki spun the bottle. It landed on Billy. Oh, no.

“Truth or Dare?”

Billy wasn’t about to answer any awkward questions. He’d have to gamble that Loki wouldn’t make any crude dares like Tommy’s stupid friends.

“Dare.”

“Kiss Nate on the mouth for a full minute.”

“What!?”

“Did I stammer?” Loki somehow managed to sound innocent saying that.

Billy looked at Nate. The smaller boy was wide-eyed and turning a prominent shade of red. Billy looked at Teddy. Teddy didn’t seem overly bothered, more amused than anything. The larger boy just shrugged. So much for that. Tommy of course was smirking.

Uh, nothing for it.

Billy got up and went over to the love seat. Nate scrambled to his feet. They stood as close together as they could, Billy leaned down and gave Nate a chaste kiss. The boy’s lips were warm, slightly damp with saliva. Nate’s lips were somehow both smaller and fuller than Teddy’s at the same time. Nate’s blue eyes were also unlike Teddy’s baby blues, being more gray. Billy could hear Tommy giggling behind him.

Honestly, it was nice kiss. Billy’s family didn’t really kiss on the lips (except for some of his older, single aunts), but it did sort of feel like when he’d kiss his little brothers on the cheek or forehead.

At least it did, until he felt the tip of Nate’s tongue press against his lips. What?

Billy resisted. As much as he could. He was gambling that Nate didn’t want to get caught frenching in front of their friends (and Tommy’s friends. And whatever Loki was). Nate’s tongue was against Billy’s teeth now. Nate closed his eyes.

“Time’s up.”

Thank God for Loki keeping time. What was going on that that sentence made sense? Billy broke the kiss, and Nate’s blue eyes fluttered open. The younger boy’s face was still pink, and his mouth hung open. A dreamy, almost delighted expression was on his face, his eyes had a faraway look to them. Oh, dear.

Billy patted Nate on the shoulder and turned to return to his seat. On the way he noticed Loki smirking. Seemed the Exchange Student had caught Nate’s expression. David had other things on his mind, and Noh-Varr had been blocked by Billy’s body from seeing. Eli probably couldn’t have seen either. Tommy was still laughing his head off over the kiss, so he likely didn’t notice Nate’s unexpected reaction.

Teddy had noticed. And he didn’t look amused anymore.

This day wasn’t going very well.

Billy sat down, seeing Nate had done the same, and then reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Tommy.

“Truth or Dare?” As though there was any question.

“Dare!”

Billy sighed. What Dare would avoid Tommy making fun of Billy for being lame?

“Kiss Noh-Varr.” There, see how he liked it. “For a full minute!” he added.

Tommy jumped up, held a hand to his mouth to breath into, testing his breath. Noh-Varr stood up, and Tommy got up on the balls for his feet to reach. Then the two promptly started exaggerated French kissing, with lots of tongue and saliva. Ewww.

David seemed alert for the first time since the insertion of the vibrator and intently watched the exchange with interest, as did Loki. Nate also seemed into it, Eli looking more disgusted with Tommy and Noh-Varr’s exuberance. Teddy had a more neutral expression, though he wasn’t looking away like Eli.

“Time’s up.”

Tommy broke the kiss. “Was it as good for you as for me?” Noh-Varr just laughed. Billy groaned.

Tommy went to the table and spun the bottle. It landed on Loki again.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why you go overseas so late in the school year?”

“Family troubles.”

“. . . that’s it?”

“Yes.” And with that Loki spun the bottle.

It landed on Noh-Varr.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!”

“Strip naked.”

What!?

“What!” Eli said what Billy was thinking. How did Loki know about Noh-Varr’s exhibitionism?

But Noh-Varr was already happily taking off his tank top before it was joined by his socks and cargo shorts. The weather had been unseasonable warm starting near the end of the week, and most of the boys were dressed appropriately, though the outfit worn by Noh-Varr was nothing unusual for him. Finally, he stood and peeled off his underwear, freeing his semi-hard cock, which flopped around a little before settling against his heavy balls.

The show-off sat back down. At this angle and in that posture his six-pack abs looked more like an eight-pack.

“Okay, my turn . . .”

“Uh-ugh!” David suddenly cried out. “Ah, ah, ah!” He bit down on his fist; his eyes pressed shut. His body shook a little. He stiffened, then fell back bonelessly on the couch.

Wow.

Okay.

That happened.

Noh-Varr reached for the clean sock and offered it to the panting boy next to him. Once he took notice David took the fresh sock and fumbled in the front of his pants, pulling out the used one and replacing it. The soiled sock joined Noh-Varr’s clothes on the floor.

There was a very awkward silence. Even Loki seemed stunned for the first time.

No one said a word.

Silently, Noh-Varr spun the bottle.

It landed on Teddy.

“Truth or Dare.”

Teddy looked at David apprehensively, before considering the dreaded box of toys. The alternative was to risk Truth. He made eye contact with Billy over Tommy’s head, then:

“Dare.”

Oh, no.

Instead of saying anything, Noh-Var leaned forward, his package dangling between the muscular columns of his thighs and rummaged blindly in the box. This was bad. He pulled out . . . what looked like a plastic ring?

“What’s that?” Loki asked, suddenly interested.

“Uhh, looks like a cock ring.” Noh-Varr said. “It goes around the base of your dick and gives you a boner.”

“What?” Billy exclaimed. “Is that safe?”

“You might want to set your phone on a timer. Can’t use it for more than half an hour or so.” Noh-Varr explained knowledgably. “Then best take a ten-minute break before putting it back on.” How was he so informed about this?

Billy gave Teddy a worried look. Teddy looked back, shrugging.

Teddy took the device from their host, reached into his basketball shorts with the ring, fumbling about, before withdrawing his hands.

There was silence once again.

“You okay, Teddy?” Billy asked anxiously.

“I’m good.” Teddy said reassuringly. He spun the bottle.

It landed on Noh-Varr, again, of all people.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

Teddy narrowed his eyes a little. “Why do you like taking your clothes off in front of other people?”

Noh-Varr shrugged. “My parents let me be naked as often as I wanted at home, and we’ve traveled to countries with nude beaches. I’ve never seen the big deal.”

Well, that was unexciting.

Noh-Varr spun again.

It landed on David.

“Truth or Dare?”

David had his eyes closed. He swallowed, then “Truth.”

“Do you like the vibrator?”

“N-Not r-r-really.”

Well, there it was.

Loki reached out and spun for David without being asked. It landed on Teddy.

David opened an eye and looked at the bottle, then at Teddy. What would he do?

“Truth or Dare?”

Teddy steeled himself. “Dare.”

“S-same as N-Noh-Varr. G-g-get naked.”

Okay, now Billy got why David was friends with Tommy.

Teddy stood up, and pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his perfect pecs and abs. Then his toed off his socks, before dropping his basketball shorts. Now just in underwear he paused, before glancing over at Noh-Varr, who seemed as unbothered by his state of nudity as ever, before giving a look to Billy as if to apologize, then finally slide off his underpants.

The cock ring was fitted snugly at the base of his penis and had already taken affect. Teddy was at full mast, all seven and a half inches of him.

David shut his eyes again and made an odd mumbling sound. Loki and Noh-Varr looked on with interest, as did Tommy. Nate and Eli looked away.

Teddy sat back down, his hands on his knees, making no effort to hide his erection whatsoever. He had as neutral an expression on his face as possible, though Billy could tell this wasn’t as easy for the blonde as he pretended it was.

Billy felt nauseous. And terrible for Teddy. And despite being fully dressed himself, Billy felt oddly humiliated. He wanted this game to end.

After several moments, Teddy nodded, then reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Eli.

Billy noticed something was off about the other two on the couch with him. Both were staring ahead, but Tommy was smirking, while Teddy’s jaw was clenched. Teddy also had balled up his hand into fists on his knees. Looking further down, Billy saw why.

Tommy was rubbing his bare left foot along the top of Teddy’s equally bare right foot.

“Truth or Dare?”

Tommy wanted to play footsies with Billy’s _Boyfriend_? In _public_? While said Boyfriend was _naked_? And Tommy nearly so?

“Dare.”

Billy casually ground the heel of his left foot onto Tommy’s right foot.

“Gah.”

“Tommy, you alright?” Noh-Varr interrupted Eli and Teddy.

“Yeah.” Tommy glared at Billy for a second. “I’m fine.” He moved his other foot off Teddy. Good.

“I want you to . . .” Teddy started.

Tommy shifted onto his side, resting his head on Billy’s shoulder, and shoving his bare toes under Teddy’s thigh. Teddy jumped a bit at the intrusion, before shooting Tommy a glare. Billy tried to push Tommy off him, but his twin remained immobile.

Teddy pointed at the box, unwilling to come up with a dare himself. Eli sighed and reached in.

He pulled out . . . something.

“What are these?” Eli asked anxiously.

“Nipple clamps.” Noh-Varr explained. Teddy almost dropped the things.

Eli pondered his choices. He reached out and took the “toys”. Then he raised the hem of his shirt to his chest, exposing his large twin nipples. He placed the two clamps on, making a weird clacking noise.

“Same deal as the cock ring.” Noh-Varr said. “Set a timer for thirty minutes.”

“You okay?” Nate asked in a troubled voice.

Eli looked straight ahead, determined to ignore the clamps visible under his shirt. “I’m fine.” He spun the bottle. It landed on Tommy.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!”

“Snort some cinnamon.”

“Okay!” Tommy rose up from Billy’s side and thankfully withdrew his feet from under Teddy. He got up and headed up to the stairs, still only clad in his underwear.

“I’ll show you where the spices are!” Noh-Varr, his cock swinging, got up and joined the other white-haired boy on the stairs.

“Do you want to stay here?” Billy asked Teddy. Billy was ninety percent sure the curtains upstairs were still open, leaving the boys exposed to anyone passing by on the streets.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Teddy gave Billy a warm smile, before returning to contemplate his unwelcome boner.

Billy followed the other two boys, with Nate following a second later. Eli and Loki remained behind, as obviously, so did David.

In the kitchen Noh-Varr pointed out the spice rack, after which Tommy retrieved the cinnamon. Uh, Noh-Varr really did have a lovely bottom. Not so lovely as Teddy, Billy thought, but not bad. More surprising was the realisation that Tommy filled out the back of his underwear rather well. Was that what Billy’s butt looked like?

Did Billy have a bubble butt and not know it?

They returned to the basement. Tommy poured out a small amount of cinnamon onto his palm and promptly snorted it. Everyone but the long-suffering David laughed aloud as Tommy started coughing and gagging, tears running down his cheeks.

Billy had had the sense to get a glass of water while upstairs and now he coaxed his twin into drinking some. After Tommy had collected himself, he spun the bottle again.

“Uuuuuhhh-argh!”

David suddenly started trembling again, biting down on his lower lip. This went on for a surprisingly long time, it seemed.

Spent, David collapsed again on the couch, the faint buzz of the vibrator the only sound once more.

The bottle had landed on Loki. Noh-Varr took the opportunity to go retrieve another pair of socks for David.

Tommy shook his head. “Uh, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” A first for the Exchange Student.

Tommy considered Loki, then Billy, then Teddy, then Billy again. He got an evil look on his face.

“Kiss baby bro here for a full minute!”

“Not again!” Billy couldn’t help himself. Worst of all, Teddy looked unmistakably displeased with Tommy’s suggestion.

Noh-Varr returned then, interrupting them. He handed a sock to David.

“What I miss?”

Billy turned to glare at Tommy. When he turned back, he was staring straight into the stomach of the green-eyed foreigner. Loki has moved so fast and quietly Billy hadn’t noticed. Loki extended a hand.

Billy glowered at Tommy again and gave Teddy a look meant to convey how sorry he was, then he got up, ignoring Loki’s outstretched hand.

Loki actually cupped Billy’s head in his hands, surprising the brown-eyed boy. Loki closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Billy’s. He had thinner lips than Nate, even Teddy, but they were soft and supple, nonetheless.

Suddenly Billy felt tongue against his teeth. When he tried to pull away Loki held his head in place, and somehow managed to force his way past Billy’s teeth, into his mouth.

This wasn’t good.

Loki pretty much made-out with Billy, albeit as one-sidedly as possible, for the remainder of the time allotted. When Tommy called him off the Scandinavian, err, Dane, broke off the kiss, gave Billy a wink, then went back calmly to his former seat, giving Teddy of all people a smirk.

Billy did not like this at all.

Teddy looked livid.

Eli was busying himself by examining the drywalls, while Nate looked far too interested in what just happened. Tommy of course was laughing his head off, while Noh-Varr was smiling like nothing had just happened.

David looked like he was unconscious.

Billy sat back down.

Loki spun the bottle.

It landed on Nate.

“Truth or Dare.”

“Uh, Dare.”

“Okay . . . shave your pubes.”

“What?” Nate went bright red.

“Shave your pubic hair.” Loki was serious and didn’t seem to see anything odd about his dare.

“That’s a bathroom off to the side there,” Tommy pointed to a door behind Nate and Eli. Billy was ready to elbow Tommy again but decided this was Tommy trying to be helpful. He’d get a pass this time.

Nate nervously got up and walk behind to couch to the bathroom door. He paused in front of it. Turning around, “Do I have to do it in front of everyone? With the door open?”

Good question. Everyone turned to Loki, seeing as it was his dare.

“Someone can go in with you to see that you do it. Then when you come out just lower your pants a little. We’ll be able to tell.”

Nate looked at Billy hopefully.

Oh, no.

“Billy?”

Billy sighed. He’d have to make it up to Teddy later for this lousy afternoon. Tonight was going to be an ordeal. Billy got up, not looking at either Tommy who was probably smirking, or Teddy, who must have been angry, and joined Nate by the door.

They walked in together, closing but not locking the door behind them.

“I uh . . .” Nate stammered. “I don’t shave yet. I’m mean, just once or twice . . .”

“You mean, your face?”

“Yeah. Had help both times.”

“Oh.”

That could make this difficult.

“I don’t really know how to do it. Down there . . .”

What to do?

“Can you . . .?”

Oh, no.

“Uh, you need me to?”

“Please?” Nate looked so desperate. Billy didn’t have to heart to tell him “no”. Now he had to make it up to Teddy for touching another persons’ junk, after having to make it up to him for kissing _two_ other guys, and allowing Teddy to be humiliated and harassed by his stupid twin, and . . .

“Billy?”

Nate had dropped his basketball shorts and the boxer shorts he wore underneath. He’d also pulled his t-shirt up chest high, exposing his flat stomach, to avoid getting the hem wet. Right. Made sense.

Billy looked around. There was shaving equipment right next to the sink. He looked under the sink behind some cabinet doors. Sitting on top of some neatly folded towels and washcloths was a plastic bag, inside of which was an electric trimmer. The plastic bag was clearly labelled “ _manscaping_ ”.

What a stroke of luck. Damn you, Loki.

Billy turned on the trimmer. Nate may have had a baby-smooth face, but he had a more or less full bush above his genitals. Billy carefully removed the bulk of the hair, before gingerly touching Nate’s penis to push it aside and get the hair down beside it. Each time he did that Nate gave a . . . relaxed sigh. Okay.

Billy placed the trimmer back and wetted a washcloth. He started to dab around Nate’s crotch, careful to avoid the penis, which was already started to fill with blood, turning harder and darker mere inches from Billy’s face. Seemed Nate was a grower.

Satisfied, Billy placed the washcloth in the sink and took the can of shaving cream. He shook the can and squirted some in his hand and worked the cream a bit, to fluff it up and hopefully warm it up so it wouldn’t shock Nate.

He pressed the cream to the bristly pubic mound about Nate’s now semi-hard penis. Nate had been holding his breath and now exhaled deeply. His member twitched. Billy mechanically worked the cream into Nates groin and the surrounding area, unable to avoid contact with the other boy’s genitalia.

Once the cream was all on Billy took a fresh safety razor and took stock.

Nate’s cock stuck out from his body at a ninety-degree angle. Heat radiated off the thing. It seemed so much bigger than the previous week during their Strip Poker game.

Billy cautiously reached out, and nudged Nate’s dick out of the way, and started to shave at the side of his groin. Nate gasped at the touch. Once that area was finished, Billy held the other boy’s member down a little, to shave the area above it. Then finally, he moved it the other way, to get the remainder.

Billy wetted a fresh washcloth and wiped off the little remnants of shaving cream and loose hairs. Now Nate’s crotch was as baby-smooth as his face. Honestly, Billy had done a really good job. He grimaced. What a stupid thing to be good at.

He noticed then that Nate was still breathing heavily, the blue-eyed boy’s face was red and sweaty. More urgently, his stiff penis was as hard as it could be, the opening at the tip was quivering and leaking out droplets of pre-cum.

There was no way Nate could hide that behind his flimsy basketball shorts and loose-fitting boxers.

“Uh, Nate,” Billy whispered so only they could hear. “I’ll turn around. You do what you got to.”

Nate nodded. “Thanks Billy. You’re a real friend.”

Did real friends touch each other’s family jewels, let alone do something as intimate as shave them? Or stand in the same room as a boy you’d just kissed in front of your boyfriend whacked off as quickly and quietly as possible?

He could hear Nate grunting a little, and the sound of slapping flesh, then a quiet “Oh!” and then something hitting the floor. Nate had held a wad of toilet paper in one hand while he jerked off with the other and used the tissue to absorb the ejaculate.

With little mess to clean up in that regard, Billy scooped up as much of Nate’s shaved pubes as he could in his hands, depositing them in the toilet along with the cum-soaked paper, all of which was promptly flushed away. Then they each washed their hands and after drying off, opened the door.

The two re-entered the main part of the basement. Eli turned around and Loki and Noh-Varr looked up to see them. Tommy and Teddy took a moment longer, as Tommy had been saying something to the larger teen. David was almost certainly comatose.

“Is it done?”

Nate approached the group, then pushed down the hem of his shorts, just far enough that they could see the base of his phallus.

As hairless as could be.

“All right then.” Eli said. “Good job Nate.” Like Nate had done anything.

Nate sat down and spun the bottle. Billy returned to his seat beside Tommy, giving his twin a dirty look. This was all his fault.

The bottle landed on Teddy.

Teddy looked oddly serene as Nate considered his options. The blond was still and beautiful as a statue sitting there.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

Please be gentle Nate.

“How . . . does that feel?” nodding at the plastic ring.

“Really weird. And tight.” Teddy answered. Just then his phone went off. Half an hour already? How long had Billy been in the bathroom with Nate?

Cautiously Teddy tried to slide off the ring. He set in on the table, sitting back down, his erection seemingly going nowhere.

Teddy spun the bottle. It landed on Loki.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Loki said it as a challenge.

“Wear your underwear on your head for the rest of the game.”

Wow. Teddy could bring it.

Loki looked shocked, but quickly began removing his pants in front of everyone. He had on red briefs that looked more like swimwear than underwear, but regardless he unashamedly slipped them off, exposing a long narrow wiener in front of everyone, and place the underwear on top of his perfectly coiffed head of hair. Then he stepped back into his pants, pulling them up, commando-style, before sitting back down.

Everyone except David started snickering at the ridiculous display.

Loki nonchalantly spun the bottle. It landed on Tommy.

“Truth or- “

“Dare!”

“Okay. Have someone spank you on the bottom for a full minute.”

Eli started to stand up. “I’m going to- “

“No, save me!” And with that statement Tommy dived onto Teddy’s naked lap. This shocked Teddy, who went rigid, raising up his hands to avoid touching Tommy anymore than he already was. Which was a lot. Tommy wiggled forward, until his crotch rested on Teddy’s lap, his butt positioned ready for a spanking. Teddy’s still hard penis was pressed against his stomach by Tommy’s side.

Billy had had enough.

“Get ‘em Teddy!”

Teddy gave Billy a surprised look, which quickly turned evil, as he looked down at Tommy, and gave the offered rear a hard slap with his right hand.

Tommy hadn’t expected Teddy to go full force. His whole body jolted forward, and Tommy turned back to look at Teddy.

“Hey!”

“You asked for it!” Teddy started to swat the smaller boy on his posterior repeatedly, loud slapping sound reverberated through the basement. Tommy clenched his teeth, before letting out a howl after a particularly hard smack. After that Tommy was quite vocal in his displeasure for how the dare was playing out.

“Time’s up.” Said Loki.

Teddy’s chest was heaving, and the red-faced blonde had worked up a sweat in his efforts. Tommy was equally red-faced, panting, sweat pouring off him. Billy could feel how overheated the pair were from his spot on the couch.

Gingerly, Tommy placed his hands on his bottom, wincing, before slowly sliding off Teddy and returning to his seat. Billy’s smile disappeared when he saw that Tommy was now as hard as Teddy. A string of pre-cum stretched from Teddy’s cock to Tommy’s hip, breaking off just then. Billy was unsure if anyone else had noticed. This day sucked.

Tommy slowly caught his breath, then reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Nate.

“Truth or Dare?”

Nate swallowed. “Uh, Dare?”

Teddy’s phone timer went off. Time to put the ring back on.

Teddy meticulously did so, though it seemed more difficult with an existing erection than when he had been flaccid. Once done, he sat back down. Everyone’s attention went back to Tommy.

Tommy quickly went to the box. He reached in a pulled out . . . they were too large to be proper beads, but they were on a string. It wasn’t a necklace . . .

“Ah, anal beads.”

“What?!”

“They go up the butt.”

Everyone looked at David. David was still out of it, twitching every now and then, the faint buzz of the vibrator holding steady.

Nate looked about to reconsider, but Tommy was already applying Vaseline to the beads. The slender white-haired boy handed them over to Nate.

Nate contemplated his options. Finally, he reached behind him, standing up, and put the string of beads down the back of his shorts. He shuffled about, then “Oh!” as the first one popped in. He gritted his teeth as the second went in. And grimaced as the third went it.

“Leave a few out. You’ll need them to pull out the ones inside.” Noh-Varr was very educated about these things. Billy knew what he’d ask the taller boy if given the chance.

After another insertion Nate stopped, seemingly having reached his limit. He gently sat back down. Then he looked over to Eli. “Can you spin it for me?”

“Sure.” Eli spun the bottle, which settled on David.

“David?”

“Huh?” He was awake.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Oh . . . Truth.”

“Ummm,” Nate was understandably distracted, “What’s the most . . . I mean, what’s the worst . . .”

“Get on with it!”

Billy elbowed Tommy. “Stop it!”

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?” Nate blurted out.

“This.”

Can’t argue with that.

Eli patted poor Nate on the shoulder. Nate seemed down that he’d basically wasted his turn.

David looked at Noh-Varr and nodded. Noh-Varr spun the bottle for him. It landed on Tommy.

David’s lips curved upwards for the first time since the vibrator went in. “Undies off.”

Tommy leapt up and pulled down his boxers, exposing his long, still hard cock and low-hanging balls. He jumped backwards back to the couch; his underwear left on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Teddy scooted towards the other end of the couch, though there was little room for him to move.

Tommy spun the bottle.

It somehow landed back on David again.

“You okay there, David?” Tommy asked slyly.

“I’m . . . handling it.” David did seem a little more clear-headed now.

“Truth or Dare?

“Dare?”

“Get naked too!” Tommy seemed to be on a one-track mind.

“I’ll get you for this.” David said idlily. But he managed to pull off his polo shirt, while simultaneously toeing off his socks. His pants were already undone, so he simply tugged at them until they reached his knees and gravity did the rest.

The previous weeks’ poker game had revealed that while David didn’t have the longest cock among the boys assembled it was girthy. Now it had a grey sock covering it, a dark damp spot at the tip.

“Can I . . .” David indicated the sock.

“Yeah, better leave that on.” Tommy said.

David looked at Loki this time, who obligingly spun the bottle for him.

It landed back on Nate.

David thought for a moment, sharing a look with Tommy.

“Truth or Dare?”

Pick Truth! Billy silently urged.

“Dare?”

“Get naked.”

“Really?” Eli said what Billy was thinking.

Blushing hard, Nate stood up and shed his shirt. Then he took his time removing his socks, before pausing at the hem of his basketball shorts, which was doing little to hide his boner. Finally, he took hold of the fabric and yanked it and his boxers off, exposing his stiff, throbbing dick and shorn pubes, a handful of beads hanging behind him like a short tail.

Uh, shaving there did make his cock look even bigger. Guess all those manscaping ads were telling the truth.

Now finished Nate carefully bent down and spun the bottle.

It landed on Billy.

Stay calm, Billy, he told himself. Nate is your friend.

“Truth or Dare?”

Pick truth, Billy.

Something about a side-ways glance Nate gave Teddy made Billy reconsider. How bad a dare could his friend give him?

“Uh, Dare.”

“Get naked too.”

“You too!” Eli looked at Nate disappointed. Nate had the decency to look down in shame.

Okay, fine.

Billy took off his socks, then stood and removed his t-shirt. He undid his shorts, then dragged them bd his underwear down his legs. He straightened again, pausing long enough for everyone to get a good look, then sat back down.

“Yay, we’re three peas in a pod!” Tommy very inappropriately threw an arm around both Billy and Teddy’s shoulders, pulling the three of them together as close as possible.

“Tommy!” Billy shoved Tommy off, as did Teddy.

Tommy was undisturbed by this rejection and instead of responding leaned forward to spin the bottle for Billy. It landed on Eli.

“Truth or Dare?” Billy asked.

“Truth.”

“Uhhh,” What’s a gentle question? “What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?”

“Probably last week’s Poker game, but today is beating that.”

“Boo!” Tommy booed.

Billy elbowed him again.

Eli spun the bottle. It landed on Noh-Varr.

Billy could feel Tommy’s leg, hip, and arm pressed against him. The couch wasn’t that big, but it wasn’t that small. Tommy needed to learn about personal space, especially given that both boys were nude. But Billy kept it to himself. Teddy was clinging to the opposite end of the couch. If Billy shook off Tommy, what was to say the white-haired twin wouldn’t pester Teddy instead?

So Billy suffered.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!”

“How do you know so much about . . . sex toys?”

Noh-Varr shrugged. “They all came with instructions.”

Tommy’s skin was damp with sweat against Billy. The basement, formerly smelling like lemon air freshener, now was filled with a distinctive musk that any teenaged boy would recognize.

“Why would you read those things?”

David had had two orgasms already, and, along with Teddy and now Nate, was leaking a lot of pre-cum.

Scratch that. Billy caught a glint in the corner of his eye. Tommy was still hard, and there was a drop of fluid on the tip of his phallus as well.

“That’s another question.” Noh-Varr answered vaguely. He reached out to spin the bottle. Just then Eli’s timer went off.

“I’m taking these off.” The shaven-headed boy announced.

“Boo!” Tommy said. The drop of fluid slid down off his glans, running along the vein in the center of his cock.

Eli reached under his shirt and removed the clamps. Tommy scowled for a moment, before grinning again as the bottle landed on Loki.

“Truth or Dare?” Noh-Varr asked.

Loki had to know what kind of dare he’d get. He already had his red underwear on his head, after all, and there were now six naked teenagers to two in the basement.

“Dare.” Loki said defiantly.

“Get naked, except for the undies on your head.”

Loki stopped smiling. Guess he figured he could take his underwear off his head if he had to get naked. Instead, he glumly started to unbutton his shirt.

Okay, now Tommy was rubbing his foot on Billy’s. Billy as surreptitiously as possible pushed his brother off him. Tommy, grinning, took this as permission to instead scoot down the couch and latched on to Teddy, who tried and failed to dislodge the trespasser.

This day really sucked.

After removing his socks Loki undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, then as elegantly as possible sat back down. Honestly, the foreign teen looked good naked. Not as good as Teddy, of course, or even Noh-Varr, but good.

Loki spun the bottle. It landed on Eli.

“Truth or- “

“If I get naked can we stop this game?” Eli blurted out.

“Ugh, fine!” Tommy conceded.

Eli took off each of his socks and stood up to remove his shirt. Then he lugged off his shorts and underwear and sat down next to Nate, as nude as everyone else. His poor abused nipples were red and swollen.

There.

Eight naked boys in a basement.

“Can David and I . . .” Nate asked.

“That’s probably for the best.” Noh-Varr said. Tommy started to complain, but Billy silenced him with an elbow. Teddy was already in the process of taking off his cock ring for the second and final time.

Noh-Varr picked up the vibrator remote and flicked the switch. The buzz, barely noticed now, was silenced.

David perked right up, blinking a few times.

“Oh, man, that feels so much better.” He reached behind him and carefully tried to extract the device from his rectum. Unable to do so he got up and leaned on the table, reached in again, and . . .

“Argh! Not again!”

The vibrator came out with an audible pop, while David’s body shook like a leaf. The sock darkened and watery cum ran down David’s balls.

There was an awkward silence. David caught his breath, then, cupping his genitals, hurried to the bathroom behind Eli and Nate.

The door shut.

Everyone looked at Nate.

“I’ll . . . I’ll do it in the bathroom.” He said. “Take it out, I mean.” 

“That’s fine.” Teddy said reassuringly. His erection still hadn’t gone down. Yet, when he turned to look at Billy, the sight of Teddy smiling, his sweaty face red, his damp hair askew, caused a fluttering in Billy heart and a stirring in his crotch.

Billy didn’t care if he felt himself harden. Except for Loki and Eli, everyone else was hard, even Noh-Varr for some reason.

“Get a room, you two!” Tommy said. Billy slapped him on the top of his head.

The bathroom door opened. David came out, minus the sock, fully cleaned up. His erection had gone down, but his fat cock was still semi-hard as it swung between his legs.

Nate got up and hurried to the bathroom, the string of beads hanging out his rear. He shut the door behind him. No one said a word, just waited.

There was a muffled cry from the bathroom. Billy’s big brotherly instincts told him to ask the other boy if he were okay, but that would have been foolish. How could Nate be okay after being shaved and filled with beads for the last twenty or so minutes? And if David were any indication, removing the beads probably meant Nate would need to do some cleaning up, despite having cum earlier.

Sure enough, several more minutes passed before Nate emerged, his dick softening, and returned to his seat.

So that was that. They’d just played what had to be the grossest game of Truth or Dare imaginable. Now they were all naked, hot, and bothered. What now?

“Anyone want to watch a movie?” Noh-Varr said, trying to break the ice.

“Can I take this thing off?” Loki removed the red underwear from his head. He tried to slick back his glossy black hair with his other hand.

“How long to we need to be naked for?” Eli asking the obvious question.

“It’s only like three in the afternoon.” Tommy said. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“For what?” Eli asked skeptically.

“To bond!” Tommy answered.

“Let’s just get dressed and leave.” Eli said, reaching for his underpants.

Billy and Teddy followed suit, quickly followed by Nate and David. Loki shrugged, then began to put on his underwear. Tommy shook his head, but eventually he reached down for his clothes and started to put them back on. Noh-Varr looked positively disappointed, but after watching the others dress, he finally reached for his boxers and shorts as well. He pointedly did _not_ put his shirt back on.

The boys all separated as they left the building, Billy falling in step beside Teddy as they headed for the Blonde’s apartment. The two had planned to sneak in a little time alone there, but after today’s events . . .

“Are you okay?” Billy finally asked.

Teddy didn’t answer at first, then “I think so.” He reached out and took hold of Billy’s hand, giving it a squeeze in assurance.

They caught the bus to Teddy’s apartment. It was a nice place by Brooklyn’s standards, though obviously smaller than Billy’s house. Inside they were greeted at the door by Teddy’s cheerful Mom. The boys said hello and walked down the hall to Teddy’s room.

Billy was ushered in first. He heard the click of the door’s lock behind him, and when Billy turned to face Teddy the taller boy crushed their mouths together in a desperate kiss.

When the kiss finally broke both boys gasped for breath. “Take off your clothes and sit on the bed.” Teddy ordered in a raspy voice.

Billy compiled.

Teddy quickly and roughly disrobed, tossing his clothes aside. One he was bare he practically dived for Billy’s crotch, taking careful hold of Billy’s stiff cock in his hands. Teddy paused then, just for a moment, before running his tongue up the length of Billy’s penis.

The brunette shuddered. Oh, God, it was so good!

Teddy started to repeat the action, giving long wet laps of his tongue up and down the long erection in his hands. After moistening the whole shaft, he wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue over Billy’s glans.

Billy gripped the bed cover beneath him and leaned back, trying not to close his eyes despite every fibre of his being demanding he do so. Billy didn’t want to miss a second of his first blowjob.

Teddy gradually worked more of Billy’s cock into his mouth, all the while rubbing his tongue over the hot flesh. His teeth only slightly scrapped on Billy’s delicate skin. Billy shuddered at all the new sensations as his boyfriends’ hot, wet mouth worked over his shaft. Teddy had managed to work over half of Billy’s length into his mouth, then, sucking hard, pulled his head off the shaft, causing Billy to moan loudly.

Billy bit onto his fist. This was going to be hard.

Teddy sucked on the tip for a few moments, before taking the length into his mouth again, tonguing the shaft all the while. This time he got two thirds into his mouth before pulling up, again sucking hard.

Where had he learned to do this?!

Teddy went down again, this time getting three quarters of Billy’ cock into his mouth. Billy wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer. His balls felt like they were churning with semen. Teddy pulled up.

“Teddy, I’m going to . . .!”

Teddy held on. Billy came, his body spasming. His balls drew up and emptied themselves into Teddy’s mouth. Teddy didn’t pull back. Instead he started to swallow as much as he could. Which was an impressive amount, though a lot of it ran down Billy’s dick or Teddy’s chin instead.

Billy stopped shaking, breathing hard still, and looked down. Teddy looked up with half-lidded eyes. Ejaculate on his lips and chin, dripping down.

“How was that?”

Billy inhaled.

“That . . . how did you . . .?”

Teddy blushed, looking down a little. “I’ve been practising . . .”

“One what?”

“Well, . . .” Teddy blushed harder “Carrots, sometimes cucumbers . . .”

Billy couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. “I’m sorry . . .” he started, wiping away a tear.

“It’s okay.” Teddy smiled up at him, licking sperm off his lips, an image that guaranteed Billy’s boner was going nowhere. “I’m sure I’ll get it all in next time.”

Next time? _Be still my heart_ , Billy thought.

But first things first.

“Switch places with me.” Billy said, standing up.

“You sure?” Teddy asked, standing up as well.

“Positive.” The brunette answered. “I may not have been practising, but I’m the only one of us who’s actually _had_ a blowjob.”

Teddy smiled at that and took his seat o the bed.

Billy knelt and considered his situation. No way he’d do as good a job as Teddy had. And there was no way he was fitting even half of Teddy’s cock into his mouth on the first try. Billy would have to get creative.

First, he wrapped a band around the base of Teddy’s stiff shaft. Wow, it was actually hot to the touch! So hard, yet the skin was so silky. Then, after a moment, he wrapped his other hand around the large organ, just over the other. He considered the results.

This looked manageable.

First, he tentatively licked the head. Oh, wow! Oddly rubbery, but hardly unpleasant. The slit started to ooze pre-cum for the second time that day. Billy lapped it up, causing Teddy to moan. The fluid was watery, but also had a faint saltiness to it. Slightly sugary too, after he licked up a second droplet. He wrapped his lips around the head and started to suckle on it.

Teddy seemed to like that. A lot, if the low sounds he was making in his throat were any indication.

Billy started to take more of his boyfriends’ length into his mouth. After he reached what he thought was his limit he started to pull up, in imitation of his partner’s technique.

Teddy definitely liked that.

Billy lowered his head again and repeated. After a little while he started to bop his head up and down the fleshy tube with ease. Time for phase two.

Billy unwrapped his left hand from Teddy’s cock, holding onto the base with his right alone. Freeing his mouth from Teddy’s penis he licked the first two fingers on his free hand. The, after resumed sucking, he started to rub both digits over the hairless area just behind Teddy’s big balls. His blond partner responded by spreading his legs further apart. Good.

Back and forth went the fingers. Up and down went Billy’s head. Teddy’s cock was wet with saliva and he was started to sweat heavily. The space between his legs was good and slick now. Time for phase three.

Billy extended his hand a little and ran his fingers over Teddy’s anus.

Teddy’s jumped a little, gasping, but didn’t pull away. Good.

Billy rubbed the opening with his moistened digits. The skin down there was hairless and wrinkly, but very soft and silkier than he’d imagined. Feeling confident he slid one finger into the cavity.

“Billy, I’m going to c-, . . .!” Teddy bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

Billy raised his head a bit, holding Teddy’s cock in his lips, the tip still inside his mouth. He started to wriggle his appendage in Teddy’s bottom.

Teddy came. Hard.

Jets of cum erupted from the blonde’s dick. Billy was ready. He didn’t swallow as much as Teddy had. But he got a lot. It was stronger than pre-cum, obviously. Definitely sweet and salty this time. And thick too!

The rest of Teddy’s seed ended up on Billy’s chin, or Teddy’s own member. Billy licked his lips and started to lick up Teddy’s rod, cleaning it up for him. He looked up at the larger blonde.

“Oh, wow, Billy . . .”

“And I didn’t even need to practise.” Billy couldn’t resist sassing his boyfriend.

“Guess you’re a natural!” Teddy laughed. Billy felt a warmth in his chest. He stood up and took Teddy’s hands, pulled up his lover.

They kissed then, tasting each other’s seed in their mouths. Teddy really was a good kisser. Better than Nate or Loki by far.

“That butt stuff . . .” Teddy started to say after they broke their kiss.

“Yeah?” Billy responded.

“Can you do it again?”

Billy nodded. Despite Tommy’s best efforts, Billy got the last laugh.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! Billy gets on top again at the end! I have another installment planned for this series, hope you'll give that a read when it's posted!


End file.
